Sugar
by Hitomi-Koi-Ko
Summary: What could happen in an innocent game of poker at the Akatsuki hide-out? Yaoi Warning SasoDei DeiSaso SasorixDeidara DeidaraxSasori SasorixDei DeixSasori DeidaraxSaso SasoxDeidara


Sasori was sitting around with his friends Itachi, Kisame and Hidan playing a friendly game of poker. Well as friendly as you can get with the boys. I mean come on this is part of the Akatsuki. I bet they can get carried away in a game of poker. Well most likely Hidan. Anyways, the guys were enjoying a game of poker.

"Alright guys what do you have?" Asked a red headed man. That man's is named Sasori. He's a kind man.

The men put down thier hand full of cards.

"I have a one pair. Two three's" Said a man with pale blue skin. His name was Kisame. He's a human fish. Heh Sushi to go.

"I have three of a kind. Three nine's." A man with long black flowing hair and lines under his eyes that makes him look like he hasn't slept in months said. His name is Itachi. He is fair rounded man, smart for his age.

"Alright then I have a straight. A nine, ten, Jack, Queen and a King. I Guess I win then. The red haired man named Sasori smiled. He reaches his hands into the pot to grab the money when a loud "Hold on." Stops him in his tracks.

"I have a royal flush. Read 'em and weep guys! Ha, Ha!" A silver hair man with drop dead looks and a killer smile said. His name is Hidan. He's a crazy son-of-a-bitch indeed! If looks could kill lets just say he could kill you in a second.

"Awe! Come on Hidan you've been winning all the games tonight. I swear your cheating!" The pale blue skined man said.

"Nah guys its just lady luck! She's on my side tonight!" He said as he reached his hands into the pot pulling the money towards him with a greedy look of satafaction on his face.

"More like you screwed her so well she owes you for her debt." Said Itachi with a smirk on his face.

"Heh that too!" Said Hidan again with an even bigger grin on his facial futures.

"Yeah yeah, can we get back to our game already? I need to get my money back so I can buy my gold fish a nice tank." Said Kisame with a huff as crossing his arms across his chest.

"Gold fish? Don't you mean wife. You've had that thing for years and I swear you do weird things with it. I hear your room at night Kisame! 'Goldy! Goldy! Ohhhh! I Love you Goldy!" Said the silver haired man with a loud chuckle. The other guys began to laugh as well at this.

"Shut up guys! Its not like that at all! Hidan your making up stories again!" The pale skinned man said. At that the silver haired man turned and directed his attention to Kisame.

"Am I really now? I have video that proves it other wise." He said with a smirk. Kisame turned with a look of embaressment on his face. With that Hidan knew he had won the arguement. He turned towards the table again facing the other two men.

It remained quiet for a minute that is when Sasori deciced to break the silence.

"Alright guys lets get back to the game." He said with a smile as shuffling the cards and dealing them out to each player.

Meanwhile in the other room the girls well not really girls but as much as Konan and Deidara were dancing aroundd to the music playing on the radio. They were having a grand old time when a song came the on radio. Konan smiled and turn towards Deidara with a smik.

"Hey Dei-chan!" The purple haired girl said as you tapping Deidara on the shoulder.

"Yes Ko-chan?!" Deidara said as he finaly stopped spinning in circles turning towards Konan with his long blonde hair falling down his back and over half the side of his face. He looked like an angel. No wait he looked like a girl. Reason being because he was wearing a tight white and pink tanktop along with a tight denim mini skirt that made its way half way inbetween his butt and his knees.

"Ko-chan! What is is it?" He said as getting impatient from standing there for merly only a couple of seconds.

"Dei-chan! I dare you to give Sasori-kun a lap dance!" She said excitingly as pointing to the radio jumping up and down. Deidara put his pointer finger to his lips and thought for a second. Just then his face lit up with the idea and he smiled as nodding his head in agreement.

"Yes! I'll so do that dare and I bet you I'll get him in bed to!" The golden haired boy said with a wicked smirk on his face. Konan nodded her head and began turning the radio up so it could be heard in the other room where the four guys were. Just then a yell could be heard from the silver haired man.

"Turn down the fucking gay music! I can't hear myself think!" He yelled as he was studying his card. Itachi began to chuckle.

"You think?! Ha that's the day!" He shook his head as he laughed. Hidan just glared at him. Just then Deidara came out in a short dark blue denim mini-skit and a pink and white tank top. He made his way slowly over to the guys. His long legs making its way to its final destination. The red head.

"Sasori-kun!" The blonde yelled cutely making the redhead turn in his seat to look at him.

"Yes Dei-" He was caught off guard at the site before him. The blonde looked so hot like an angel. A very naughty angel if you want to think of it that way. Deidara made his way over to Sasori slowly and cutely as he had his pointer finger in between his front teeth biting it in a cute way.

He started to move his way onto the red head's lap. He began to sit fully on his lap when he lifted up slightly only to grind himself onto Sasori's crotch for a second then lifting up again only to do this repeatedly over and over again. By now Sasori was as red as a tomato. He was sweating slightly from what Deidara was causing to him. Just then Deidara leaned close to the red heads ear and whispered.

"My lips like sugar. This candy got you sprung. So call me your sugar. You love you some. I'm sweet like....Sugar..." Those words made Sasori become even redder if that was even possibly. It made him more aroused by each word he spoke. Just then Deidara pushed himself up and away from the red head leaving the red head confused at what just happened. He stared at the blonde as he backed up towards where the rooms were. He was biting his lip innocently as smiling.

Just then Sasori stood up with a smirk on his face. Before he could walk a pale blue skinned man spoke.

"Yo man where you goin'?!" He spoke. Sasori could only smile more at that.

" Tonight Im gonna get me some, sugar." Was the last thing he said before he made his way towards to bedroom. He walked in pushing a purpleish blue haired girl out and closing the door. The girl began to giggle as shaking her head.

"Damn I won the dare and lost it at the same time!" She laughed and walked off leaving the two men alone to have their fun.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Lolz xD that was funny **

**Oh and I used what Deidara and Sasori said at the end from the song "Sugar" By Flo Rida **

**It was so funny how this story was writen. I am trying a new way of writing instead of having it all one paragraph. People I'm learning see! **

**Please Review ^_^ **


End file.
